Misunderstandings
by solitaryloner
Summary: You don't have any idea how such a simple misunderstanding can lead to so much happening. It's almost ridiculous, the way we misunderstood each other so much. And in actual fact...even though we misunderstood each other, I'm going to go through with my plan anyway. One-shot, open ended - decide what happens next yourself. Dedicated to Ten-Faced.


_**Solitaryloner: **A little one-shot for Ten-Faced, to thank her for the fantastic TaitoXMiku story she did for me! And yanderes are cool._

_TeiruXKiku. There needs to be more Teiru stories, incidentally. I'm pretty sure this isn't the first time I've said this. So anyway, I hope you like it, Ten-Faced! This is my first one-shot, so please don't expect too much._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

He smiled at her, then glanced away, staring out at the open field before them. A bottle of water was standing, opened, next to him, cool condensation rolling down its sides. Kiku swallowed and shot him a look.

Teiru didn't appear to notice, he was so busy staring out at the open field. Staring at his sister, Tei Sukone. Instantly, Kiku felt jealous - what was it that Tei had that she did not?

Sure. Tei was pretty. Tall, waist length silky silver hair, vivid crimson eyes which shot terror into anyone who laid eyes upon her. Right. How was Kiku any different? She had red eyes too - and her hair was longer than Tei's. Her hair was red, the colour of blood, the colour of flame. Was she any worse looking than Tei was?

No, she didn't think she was. Kiku knew that she was as pretty as her half-sister, Miku Hatsune. She, Kiku Juon, was pretty. Easily as pretty as Tei was. So why was it that Teiru noticed only his sister, and not her? She was his best friend, wasn't she? She gritted her teeth.

Tei came jogging up to them, from where she had been running a few rounds in the field. She was sporty, smart, funny - when she wasn't being obsessed with Len Kagamine, of course. Of course, Teiru would notice her. She was his sister. And Kiku couldn't change that.

Why was Teiru so obsessed with Tei? When his sister was around, it was as though no one else existed, not in his eyes. Tei liked Len Kagamine - had an rather unhealthy obsession with him, in fact. And the fact that Teiru was so _blind _to the fact was annoying the hell out of Kiku.

''Hey!'' Tei greeted her and her brother as she came to a stop before them. Her long fall of silvery white hair was whipped up into a long ponytail, and huffing slightly Tei used her towel to wipe some of the perspiration off her forehead. ''You're waiting, Teiru?''

''I guess,'' her brother shrugged. ''There isn't anything better to do at home, not without you around...'' he sighed and glanced at his watch. ''How long more are you going to run around in the field, Tei?'' he asked, this time a hint of irritation in his voice. ''Can't you just do your running thing at home?''

''The school field is big. And I like it here,'' Tei said defensively, grabbing Teiru's water bottle off from the ground, tilting her head back and drinking the pure water greedily. Teiru made a faint sound of disgust and lunged for his bottle back, but then laughed and hit his sister lightly on the shoulder. Kiku blinked.

She looked away. She was jealous. Of course she was - but Tei was Teiru's sister. It wasn't like she could tell Teiru to just stay away from his sister. She didn't like how close the two siblings were - it made her feel as though she had no place in Teiru's heart. Did she?

''You just want to stay around in school because you're hoping for a glimpse of Len Kagamine, aren't you?'' Teiru's drawl jerked Kiku out of her reverie, and she watched as Tei's cheeks flamed red. So Teiru wasn't as clueless as Kiku had originally thought? That was surprising.

She had thought that his devotion to his elder twin sister had blinded him to the ridiculously obvious fact that Tei liked Len. She must have thought wrong...still. She didn't like the way they were so close. It made her feel so excluded, as though...as though Teiru didn't care about her anymore. _I hate this jealousy._

''Shut up, Teiru,'' Tei snapped at her brother. Finishing off the rest of the water in Teiru's bottle, she crumpled up the plastic bottle, tossing it in a nearby dustbin. ''It's not like you know anything, anyway.''

''Huh,'' Teiru poked his sister's cheek, and Kiku avoided looking at the pair. She wasn't sure about how much more of this she could stand. ''You're just sad that he's so obsessed with Hatsune, aren't you?'' Teiru teased. Tei's red eyes flashed with irritation.

''You're so irritating, Teiru. Leave me alone,'' she stomped off, and Teiru trailed after his sister, leaving Kiku behind. Without even a second glance back at her. Kiku didn't like that, not at all. Not a single bit. She glanced down, at the spot that Teiru had been sitting at earlier.

A cucumber, which had fallen out of the sandwich Teiru had been eating earlier. The sandwich that Tei had made for her brother. And Kiku couldn't stand it anymore. Picking up the slice of cucumber, she squashed it between her fingers, watching clear juice run out.

She smiled. Teiru would be hers. One way or another. She would make sure of that - even if she had to crush Tei, the way she crushed the slice of cucumber. Because Teiru was hers.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Teiru returned to where his best friend, Kiku Juon, was sitting. He, Kiku and Tei were all rather good friends, though he and Kiku were closer than Kiku and Tei. He didn't know why Kiku always insisted on waiting for him, even if he was waiting for his sister.

Yes, Tei always liked to stay around in school, just to catch a glimpse of the school prince, Len Kagamine. Which was just sad, because Len was obviously in love with Kiku's half-sister, Miku Hatsune. Miku was pretty.

But Teiru thought that Kiku was prettier. He liked Kiku's red hair, and the crimson of her eyes - her eyes were red like his, but they were a softer shade of red. Almost pink. And her red eyes looked strangely sweet...if you could convince yourself that such a strange eye colour could be considered sweet.

Leaving his sister running aimless circles around in the field, he glanced back at Kiku - then he saw that Kiku's brother, Mikio, was there. And instantly, Teiru didn't like it. Was he jealous? Yes. He was. Because he didn't like how close Mikio and Kiku seemed to be. It was almost as though they were more than just brother and sister.

He hated how Kiku always paid more attention to her brother than to him...even though Teiru was her best friend. It made him feel as though she was excluding him, somehow. So Mikio was handsome, he had to admit that. Mikio had the same red hair and cherry eyes as Kiku did.

He was tall, smart, athletic, kind. He was unlike Teiru in many ways. Teiru was not particularly kind, nor was he outgoing, not like how Mikio was. Kiku would pay attention to her brother, naturally - but did she have to ignore Teiru, the moment Mikio came around?

It just wasn't fair. Teiru plastered a smile to his face and sauntered over to the two siblings, who were laughing together. What was Mikio even doing here, anyway? ''Mikio?''

''Teiru,'' Mikio glanced up and smiled, acknowledging the silver haired boy. Kiku turned around briefly, her reddish pink eyes meeting his for a second, then she turned back to her brother, the two of them resuming their conversation. Teiru gritted his teeth.

He had to wonder what the two of them were talking about. Why was it that Mikio and Kiku were so close? Kiku was his...best friend. So Teiru should have more of her to himself.

Logically speaking. According to Teiru's own logic, anyway. Kiku was mesmerised by her brother - it was as though Mikio was a god, in her eyes. Whatever he said was right, and he could do no wrong. It was aggravating.

Couldn't Kiku tell that her brother was obsessed with Pika Utatane, Piko Utatane's little sister? No. He didn't think she knew - or perhaps she had heard about it, and was merely in denial. That was possible, wasn't it? More than likely, actually. Why did Kiku like Mikio so much when Teiru was here? He was her best friend.

''So, when are you and Pika going to start dating?'' Kiku teased her brother. Mikio's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink, which clashed, in a strangely complementing way, with his red hair. Teiru arched his eyebrows.

Kiku knew that her brother liked Pika? Then why did she seem to like him so much...as though she adored him as more than a mere sibling? Teiru was jealous, he admitted it. Irritably, he listened in to their conversation, him flicking some of his silver hair away from his eyes. He wanted to listen in.

''Soon,'' Mikio shrugged, not offering any other explanation. He shot Kiku an evil look. ''Tickle attack!'' he announced, fingers wiggling ominously as he reached out towards his sister. Kiku shrieked, giggling, and ran away, her brother chasing doggedly after her.

Teiru just gritted his teeth at the sight. He was going to find a way to make Kiku his. Soon, some way. He wasn't going to lose Kiku to her brother. Because Kiku was meant to be his.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kiku was thankful that she and Teiru were neighbours, and that she knew exactly where he kept his spare key - under the doormat. Obviously. Otherwise, her plan to have Teiru all to herself would be much harder to execute.

She was going to get rid of Tei. She was going to remove Teiru's sister, so that he couldn't spend any of his attention on anyone else. No, Teiru would be hers, and hers alone. She wouldn't allow anyone else to touch him. She was going to get rid of Tei Sukone, the one single bane of her existence.

She climbed agilely over the wall that separated Teiru's garden from her own home. The rest of her family were all sleeping, and she was the only one awake during this hour at night. Thankfully, for none of them would ever condone her actions. They would say that it was wrong.

Kiku fingered the knife that she was holding in her left hand. Wrong? She didn't think that anything she was doing was wrong. Eerily, she smiled - she was simply claiming what belonged to her. How was that wrong?

Slowly, quietly, she slipped to the back door of Teiru's house. Carefully, she eased the key out from under the doormat, then picked the key up and inserted it into the keyhole. The door swung open - and there stood Teiru, his crimson eyes wide with shock. And a little fear.

Kiku hid her knife behind her back, quickly. Before Teiru had a chance to see it. ''Kiku? What are you doing here?'' Teiru asked haltingly.

Teiru wanted to curse. Damn. She had caught him leaving his house! The moment he had seen the door creaking open, he had swiftly hid his knife behind his back, praying that it wasn't his parents or sister, returning through the back door after a midnight stroll outside.

His family would never condone his actions. Well, perhaps Tei might, since she understood exactly how he felt - but his parents would instantly just send him to an asylum.

Tonight was supposed to be the night he got rid of Mikio. And then, he could keep Kiku all to himself. He would be able to finally keep her, without anyone else interfering. And that would be for the best. He was sure that what he was doing would be perfect. For both him and Kiku. This was what they both needed. This was the best for them, for their relationship. Wasn't it? He was sure that it would be good for them...

There was no need for anyone else to interfere in the relationship between him and Kiku, and once he got rid of Mikio, there would be no one left to bother the two of them. Just him, Teiru, and Kiku Juon. He liked the sound of that.

''Nothing!'' Kiku now said quickly, and he saw her fidget. Both of them stared at each other, then at their arms...which were both tucked behind their backs. At the same time, both pairs of red eyes narrowed at each other.

''What are you hiding behind your back?''


End file.
